


The Airplane Fic

by DungeonsAndDoggos



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, airplane fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonsAndDoggos/pseuds/DungeonsAndDoggos
Summary: Gerard becomes paralyzed after trying to fly and Mikey gets kidnapped while flying to North Korea





	The Airplane Fic

(Gerards POV)  
It had been a long day whirring around the house making airplane noises with my mouth. Unfortunately that wasn't "good enough" for an album or "proper music" so I had to scrap my MCR5 idea.  
I, Gerard Way Way the hella gay gay, craved to be able to fly, to see the world beneath all small and colorful as the people did what people do. I sat atop a high branch on a tree feeling the breeze caress my pores like a childs tongue licking their favorite flavor of ice cream.  
I gazed down on the flowing locks of Fronk sitting with his legs crossed at the bottom of the tree. Short Lil Fronkeh that legal emo dwarf hobbit, though he didn't like when I called him that... but I did anyway.  
Fronk dreamed of flying too but he was scared of heights being the legal dwarf he is so his dreams are pretty much rekt. He refuses to perform in my nightly ritual of climbing very high trees and scaring all the people below. My brother Mikey and fro bro Toro were no where to be found.  
I wanted to fly. But I am man, not bird. Maybe... just maybe...I can fly, if I really try. Nope, impossible, people cannot fly. 'But maybe I am not a people' Gerald thought.  
"Yo homie u gonna get down its like 420 blaze it down here" called out Fronk dismayed at my usual excruciatingly long visits.  
"I'm coming." I yelled I could hear Fronks little hobbit snicker,  
"No that's not what I meant!" I called back. I stood up on the thick branch I was on and took a deep breath. I looked down and fear overtook me but I knew what I wanted to do.  
"M8y wots takin u so long?" Frank yelled.  
I toned out his complaining.  
"Vroom vroom" I muttered repeatedly, "vroom vroom vroom vroom"  
I cleared my mind and shook out all my fear. ⁰  
Then... I jumped.  
Eyes closed, I felt the air carrying me. ⁰I was flying, I was actually flying.  
"Vroom vroom" I muttered than made airplane noises with my mouth.  
I knew I was an airplane. I am Gerard and I always knew my parents were half airplane. ⁰I mean dad, you did have a propeller on your face oh yeah you got in a "nearly fatal accident" nice try dad I know u really part airplane. How else would that explain my ability to fly? Everything about this was perfect.  
Until... THUD.  
Sudden and merciless pain shot through my body. I could feel the bones in my body breaking. I opened my eyes to see a blurred vision of Frank standing above me⁰and then all was black.  
"Not again Gerard..." I heard him mutter as I faded away 

Pt.2 (Reader POV)  
Gerard opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed. He tried to get up and could not. In fact, he couldn't move at all. He couldn't even reach over to grab Frank's outstretched hand being offered to him.  
"C'mon Gerald, aren't you going to hold my hand. I know you're a big boy now but I just want to support you." Fronkie said in his small tiny voice. Gerard tried again and again, straining every muscle in his body but to no luck.  
"I-i cannot" Gerard stuttered.  
Gerard looked Frank in the eyes to see what looked to be tears forming at the edge of his eyes. Tears filled with a hidden knowledge, something he was trying to hide from Gerard, something he wished was untrue.  
"What?? What's wrong with me FRANKLEE??!?!?" He called out, fearing the worst. Already knowing, but not wanting to hear his best friend say it, Gerard looked Frank deep in the eyes. Gerard could read Frank like a book and he knew before the stuttered words escaped the midgets mouth,  
"Y-you're accident-t, it left you p-p-p-aralyzed from the n-neck down" He barely choked out before tears streamed down his face. Gerard's face morphed into one of anguish. No longer could he dance his sick dad moves on stage. No longer could he do the twiddle diddle with his m8.  
No longer could he embrace the ones he loved. Just then Toro the Fro Bro walked in the door with flowers.  
"I'm sorry that you nearly died in your terrible accident Gerald." He said before placing the flowers on Geralds face.  
"How do you feel??" A nurse asked Gerald.  
"Like a beautiful flower girl." He said rolling his face in the flowers.  
Another nurse walked in as Ray walked out. this new nurse carried a tray with a bowl of soup on it.She simply slammed the tray down and walked away head held higher than Gerard was last night (in more ways than one).  
"I can't eat." Gerard cried eyeing the moist noodle... then looked at the soup. "Its okay Way bae I got this." the emo hobbit said then started picking up noodles and letting Gerald eat them out of his hand.That's when Gerald realised...Mikey was missing.  
"Where's he, Where's Mikey" Gerard asked suddenly.Frank looked at him with sadness in his eyes,  
"Calm down honey, it will be okay" Gerard pulled his face out of Frank's hands and asked with a sudden aggression  
"Where is he, Where's my brother??  
Frank stood up shocked at the sudden hostility but still a sadness resonating through him.  
"It will be okay, I promise it will be okay, Mikey just..."  
"Is he okay? Where's Mikey?!?"  
Gerard demanded  
Frank stared into Gerard's eyes.  
"He disappeared when boarding a flight to North Korea and hasn't been seen since" Then ensued the loudest sobs from a brother who's brother disappeared in North Korea ever.  
"We have to go to North Korea now" Gerard said. "How?? We don't have a Gun. And you know the World is Ugly! Especially North Korea."  
Fronk said  
Gerald smiled "I have an idea."  
"Yes officer there's an emo hobbit running off with one of our patients again." A Nurse said into the phone.  
"STOP!" they yelled.  
"This is How I Disappear." They yelled in unison and used his emo powers to teleport.  
And in a matter of days and dragging Gerald around they finally were on there way to North Korea, in an airplane.  
Legally? No definitely not. They were on there way to North Korea in the plane when suddenly it just started crashing.  
"Oh pickles.." Gerard muttered right before the plane exploded. All 21 pilots aboard perished. But Gerard and Fronk and Ray used their music magic and didn't die.  
Kim Jong Un stroked his many chins, "I would arrest these men but I have this one captive." He said gesturing to Mikey duct taped to the ceiling.  
"Putin what should we do." Kim asked.  
"We should ban all Putin memes." He said in his very Russian voice."  
"No not about that, about the planes." Kim yelled.  
"We should ban all their memes too." Putin said with a voice that sounded like a poo tin.  
Kim sighed, "If you weren't so hot I wouldn't have hired you. Now.. what to do about these gay emos..."  
Putins ears perked up and his face became more bird like than it already was. "gay and emo are both outlawed in Russia... arrest them Kimmy" He growled viciously.  
"That sounds wonderful Vladdy." Kim purred. ⁰  
"STOP right there." Said the squeakiest and least threatening voice ever. They turned to see an emo hobbit pushing a head (they had to cut off Gerard's head to be able to him into a travel bag and save money) on a wheelchair and fro bro Toro looking as threatening as a kitten.  
"Give us Mikey." The hobbit said.  
"Nein." Said Putin in a mean voice.  
Suddenly Putin and Kim whipped out their guns... Than they pulled out their pistols...And finally they had their weapons loaded and ready to fire.  
"We ded." Gerald muttered and it was all too true.  
Bam boom bam boozle bam slam bam  
Geralds head rolled off the wheelchair in the panic and made its way over to a lamp.  
A genie looking lamp. He tried to rub it but had no hands so he licked at the gold lamp. And rubbed his tongue on it. And Silently wished.  
He could wish for them to be free for none of this to have happened or even for his body back but all Gerard could think about... was airplanes.  
Suddenly there was a loud bang and sparkles went everywhere. When Gerard opened his eyes he realized... he was an airplane. Frank was a helicopter, Ray was a rocket and Mikey was a private jet.  
"Seize them!!" yelled Kim. ⁰But the planes were flying away on their escape. They had to make airplane Noises with their mouths in order to fly. ⁰They vroomed out the window and vroomed away. They landed in an abandoned area.  
"WOW LOOK WE PLANES NOW HOMIE LOOK." "But Gerald.." Fronk said in his helicopter voice. "They still have Mikey."  
"Aww pickles" Gerard said murderously.  
"Its night tho so it's sleep time" Ray Said.⁰  
"Okay mum." Fronk sneered  
And Gerald laughed.  
But Ray just sighed, "I'm not getting paid enough to be in this low quality sucky fanfiction." Then he went to sleep.  
"We're alone now..." Gerald whispered.  
"I know..." Fronk replied seductively.  
"What should we do Herky??" Gerald muttered  
"I don't know, what do YOU WANT to do Gee Gee the Jet Plane?" Fronk whispered.  
Gee giggled. Suddenly the flap thing that covers the thing that gas goes into (wtf is it called) popped open and Gee blushed, "oops I didn't mean to-"  
"Shh it's okay..." Fronk said then started pushing his thin long propeller into the gas hole.  
Geralds face became one of pleasure and he even peed himself a bit. Except you know it was oil that dripped out.  
"Push that propeller in farther." Gee said. ⁰Fronk smiled and shoved it in. Then he ripped it out. Gee proceeded to suck the gas out of Fronks pipes.  
"That was gr8" Then they performed plane sex and did the twiddley diddley until morning.  
"Now we must save Mikey." Ray Said.  
So they went back to the place where the stuff happened.  
"Grab them" Putin yelled and people ran out. "CHOP CHOP MOTHER FLUCKER" Fronk yelled and chopped all their heads off with his helicopter powers. Then they freed Mikey and celebrated and that's how the airplane era started.  
Yay. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you miss me ?


End file.
